What REALLY happened when Naruto found Sasuke
by The Blood Red Pen
Summary: Ever wonder what actually happened deep down in Orochimaru's hide out when Naruto and his team went searching for Sasuke? Hmm... Well, they soon discovered their love for each other, met up with Sai, and well... Things happened... One-Shot. SasuNaruSai.


Wow, Okay, MAJORLY intense stuff coming from this fic. Got the inspiration from some picture I saw of these three (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai) And thought I might as well make a fic about it, even though I'm not an experienced Lemon writer… Any-who! Here is the fic, enjoy!

Warning: Contains Male x Male x Male pairing/orgy, Yaoi, Lemons and all that good stuff xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character, places, stories, etc. The writer, creator and Artist, Masashi Kishimoto owns them all.

Description: When Naruto and the newly reformed team 7 go out to look for Sasuke in Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto and Sai get a little more than they hoped to find. SasuNaruSai

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled throughout the halls of Orochimaru's hidden base. It had been only but a little while ago that they had begun to start the search again. Naruto was eager to find and hopefully bring back his long lost friend… and secret love. Oh yes, the affection and feelings Naruto held toward his young Uchiha friend were much more than friendly, because he was absolutely in love with him. He had had many dreams about the young man,. Some where they were lovers and took romantic dates to heavenly places, and others… Well, not so much. There were some times when Naruto's fifteen year old body decided to induce him in a state of a sort of need. A sexual need. So, in combination with his love for the Raven, he frequently had dreams that resulted in him having to clean his sheets. It also resulted in multiple fantasies and daydreams where his pants would get soiled and he would have to waddle around all day with his hands over his crotch like an imbecile.

But of course, Sasuke was not Naruto's ONLY interest. The blonde also had a fascination ( although not as deep) with his teammate, Sai. The only difference between the two crushes being that Sai often returned the feelings. In fact, Sai was even said to be Naruto's boyfriend, although the Leaf Village rumor had never been confirmed.

So here they were, Sai and Naruto, paired together to try and find Sasuke, while the other members, Yamato and Sakura, went off to look in a different direction. The two were running down the halls, going door to door, sparing not a single one, to look for their raven haired friend. Naruto's face was contorted with worry, fear and impatience as each door opened to reveal not a single person inside. Naruto wondered why there were so many doors if not a single one had an occupant. 'Probably a confusion trick or something from Orochimaru' he thought.

He pushed a lock of blonde hair from his eyes as he ran to look upon the hall before him. Sai was tailing him, not even two feet behind. He couldn't help but stare at his "friend's" ass. It was just so… plump and luscious. He seriously wanted to tackle Naruto, talk him out of finding Sasuke and the fuck him senseless right there. But instead, he just kept his solemn expression and followed the blonde. Besides, there was that secret plan that the Uchiha had secretly concocted with him not even a week ago. "Naruto, check in here." He said, careful to keep his emotionless face and not give away anything.

Naruto turned to the left to stare at the door that glowed yellow due to the candles illuminating it. He stared at it longingly with his sky blue eyes. He wasn't ready for a disappointing revelation once again. 'Sasuke, by the gods, you better be in here…' Naruto lifted his orange jump suit covered arm and placed a tan hand on the knob. He turned it slowly, and upon hearing the click of the door, swung it open. At first, the blonde held his eyes closed, expecting to find nothing inside once again. He opened one eye, and seeing what he had discovered, opened the other to stare in shock, amazement, joy, and excitement. There he was. Sasuke Uchiha. Laying on his small bed… masturbating. Naruto turned a bright red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Sai stood behind him, holding a smug, but un-noticed, smirk.

Sasuke Uchiha. Wielder of the immense power known as the Sharingan, had become so weak in his own self critique. He had succumbed to his own hormonal desires time and time again lately. In all honesty, it sickened him because and Uchiha never showed weakness. Never. But in times like this, when all he could think about was his hot, blonde, dobe that he secretly loved, he had no other option than to relieve himself… Or at least substitute. It used to be that the Raven would spend all his extra NON-OROCHIMARU time studying new jutsu or training. He still did, some of the time, but it was quite often that he would simply slip away to his chambers, be rid of his clothes, make up a fantasy about the blonde, and stroke his long, throbbing cock.

While it may have been a bit excessive, he could no longer help himself. Especially now, because the one he was always fantasizing about was now standing in his door way. He looked over as the door swung open and stared in shock (though it didn't show on the ever stoic Uchiha's face) at the hot blonde in the doorway. He sped up his pace as his hand rubbed up and down the long shaft. His cock throbbed, ready to release, which, with the help of a few more pumps, it did. White beads of semen erupted from his slit and spilled out onto his naked chest as he let out a final quieted moan. He waited a few seconds to come down from the high of his orgasm before standing up off of his bed. The Raven swiped a hand across his chest and made sure he had all of the pearly goodness on his forefinger before depositing it in his mouth and swallowing. 'Hmm, wonder if my Naru-chan will taste like this' he though with an internal smirk.

"Hello, Dobe. Long time no see," he said as he walked over to the blonde. "It's quite a shame you saw me like this. I was hoping to wait for that."

Naruto stood there in front of the naked Sasuke with his beat red blush quite evident and his mouth a gape. He took a minute to register that he had just been spoken to. "Wha- what? What are you talking about, Teme?" He managed to whisper out harshly, eyes still wide.

The elder boy decided it was a good time to make a move on the blonde. He walked closer to him until he was only but a few centimeters away, and placed two arms around his waist, pulling him in to a deep kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but to both boys it felt like an eternity of heaven. "Hmm, why don't you ask your friend, Sai, over there. He's the one who came up with this idea." The Uchiha prodigy ground his hips playfully into the blondes, earning a moan of pleasure in return.

Naruto turned his head around, arms limp at his sides and still in the Uchiha's grip. "S-sai? Wh-What is he talking ab-bout?" he stuttered out, still shaken from everything that had just happened. His heart was beating like a drum and his head was spinning. 'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THAT JUST HAPPENED! OH MY GOD!' he yelled internally. He was as happy as could be, but he could hardly process anything right then, so the emotion had yet to catch up with his face.

Sai finally let his smirk show as he also stepped up to the blonde. "Well, Naruto, you see, Sasuke and I met up about a week ago in the forest while I was on a mission. He introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha, and I immediately realized it was the same Sasuke you were always rambling about at the village. So, I fought him and told him how much he hurt you…" Sai took a pause to lick the blondes cheek and then whisper into his ear seductively. "He agreed to make it up to you. He feels bad about leaving you, his love, behind and asked me to bring you here to do that." The pale artist gazed into blue eyes that had been filled with joy as soon as he had said that.

"Do you mean that Sasuke? Is that true? Do you love me and want to make things better?" The innocent little blonde asked happily, the pitch in his voice rising.

"Yes. That's all true, my love. Are you willing to accept my apology?" The Raven asked with a half smirk, half soft smile. He held his blonde tighter, his member coming back to life as he thought about the soon to come events.

Naruto smiled and kissed his Sasuke on the lips, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "Oh thank you, Sasuke! I'm so glad you're finally coming home!" He sighed as he buried his head into the Raven's chest. Naruto had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, but I'm not coming back to the village… Well, not now at least. I'm planning to show another form of apology to you." Sasuke replied with that half smirk again. He rubbed a tanned and whiskered cheek and kissed it. "I promise it will be worth while, love."

The blonde only stared into onyx eyes, disbelieving. "Only you coming home with me would make it worth while, bastard…" He said turning away and suppressing tears. He had really hoped that the only other person he loved, other than Sai, would be coming home. But alas, it was not the first time he had been disappointed. The blonde tried to break the hold the Raven had on him, but was unable to break the glue like trap. "Teme, let me- mmph!" Naruto tried to yell at him, but was cut short by a kiss from his holder.

"Not a chance, Uzumaki. I'm making this up to you whether you want it now or not." Sasuke said seriously. He kissed him again, turning Naruto's body to jelly. This one lasted longer and got deeper as Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's warm cavern and closed his eyes. He explored every inch of the sweet tasting mouth and soon began a dance of tongues with Naruto. Tongue swirled and pushed on tongue as they began a battle of dominance. The older boy won and tightened his already vice like grip on the boy, pulling his body flush with the other.

Sai watched as the kiss between his two partners went on, the already half-hard erection in his pants slowly growing. But he wanted some of his blonde too, so he cleared his throat to alert the two that he still existed. Their kiss broke and both stared at him. Well, Naruto stared at him with confusion, and Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare.

"What?" he asked, "I want some too. Wasn't that part of the deal?" Sai crossed his arms waiting for Sasuke to answer him.

The Raven sighed, but quickly put on a smirk. "Oh, Naruto babe. Dear Sai informed me in the forest that he helped you through your troubled times without me. Your very SEXUALLY troubled times." He informed the boy, meeting his own eyes with sapphire ones.

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically and then turned his attention over to Sai. "What the hell?! You told him?!"

"He didn't seem to mind…"

Sasuke grabbed his lovers chin to turn it back to face himself. "I don't really. He can help me with my apology. I want to make your fantasies of both me and your friend over there come to life at the same time. You don't care, right?"

Naruto almost died right there from happiness. 'Both of them at once?! I have to be in heaven!' Naruto grinned his famous Uzumaki grin and shook his head, feeling his pants get tighter at the idea. "Nope. I don't mind at all, Sasu." He then attacked him with another quick kiss before finally climbing out of Sasuke's grip. "Come on, let's get started before the other's find us!" He pulled Sasuke's hand, who, in turn, grabbed Sai's, and they all entered the room, locking the door behind them.

Sasuke immediately flung his blonde on the opposing wall, rapidly pulling down the zipper on his bright orange jacket and sliding it off his shoulders to reveal a white shirt. Sasuke Growled at the extra clothing. "You better not have on boxers, dobe." He hissed into his lover's ear. Naruto shivered from the sound of Sasuke's voice, making said boy chuckle. "I can already tell we'll have lot's of fun together. Sai! Come here and help me get my little fox undressed."

The artist licked his lips and came over to the two other boys. He knelt down in front of the blonde's legs and unzipped the orange pants, slowly sliding them off to reveal a very needy erection.

"You're so hard down here, Naruto. Are you so horny just from having Sasuke touch you?" he asked with a smirk. He placed a light kiss on the red-pink head of Naruto's member. Naruto let out a slight whimper, loving the feeling. Sasuke shared a look with Sai and pulled off the blonde's under shirt as the other pulled off his pants, leaving him fully exposed.

"God, Naru-chan, you're so… beautiful." Sasuke remarked, looking him up and down, wanting to taste every inch of the tan flesh. Naruto blushed and smiled softly at him.

"He is beautiful," Sai added, "It makes me want to eat him up. Especially here." At that moment he shoved Naruto's entire cock in his mouth, deep-throating him instantly, swallowing the already leaking pre-cum. Naruto cried out in pleasure as his lower region became encased in a warm, wet, surrounding. It felt wonderful and Naruto didn't want it to end.

Sasuke, watching the two, became even more aroused and decided to take action. He attacked a nipple on the tan chest in front of him, grazing it with his teeth and biting softly. Louder and more prolonged sounds of pleasure were torn from the sexually thrilled blonde. He was feeling so good, his vision was actually blurring . "'Suke! Saiiii!" He moaned in ecstasy.

Sai bobbed his head back and forth, his bottom row of teeth sliding along the pulsing under vein of Naruto's throbbing dick. Sai could tell he was near his climax and increased his pace. Within only three more licks, bobs and sucks, the blonde released his seed into the artist's mouth screaming. Sai happily swallowed every bit, not letting even a single drop escape his mouth. "God, Naru, you taste so good. Like joy and lust mixed into flavors of uniqueness." Sai rose and relieved himself of his clothing.

Sasuke had since then left the blondes nipple to attack his lips again. He stopped to allow him to step off the wall. "Hn… dobe, you make such wonderful sounds." Sasuke picked up the blonde bridal style in his arms and made his way to the bed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Sai, noticing how their pale skin and dark features almost matched identically in the candle lit room. It was almost as if they were the same person, which excited Naruto even more. But he couldn't help but think of what a wanton slut he was being…

"Alright dobe, this is where we get into the REALLY fun stuff. You ready?" The Raven asked as he stood next to Sai. Naruto nodded his head excitedly and grinned. Sasuke smirked. "Alright then, lay on your side." Naruto did as he was told, and laid down on his rib, propping himself up with an arm. Sai followed suit, lying in the opposite direction on the bed, as did Sasuke. "Open your legs," he told Naruto. The blonde lifted one leg in the air as the Raven positioned his head at the entrance. Naruto knew what was going to happen next. Sai had done it to him time and time again. It was one of his favorite parts of their "sessions". He turned his head to the side to see Sai's cock in his face, glistening with pre-cum.

"Well, are you going to suck him or just stare at it?" Sasuke said as positioned his cock in front of Sai's mouth. Naruto watched as Sai began to suck on Sasuke and watched his raven haired lover moaned quietly before moving in to lick the puckered hole. Naruto followed Sai's lead and placed the huge organ in his mouth and began to roll his tongue over it, lapping at the pre-cum. He enjoyed the salty taster, but quickly wanted more than just that. The smaller boy began to take the cock deeper into his mouth, earning a moan from first Sai then Sasuke. It was extravagant. He sucked harder until the cock was sliding in and out of his throat and mouth, making more moans from the boys. Then Naruto moaned and a slick and warm organ slipped into his hole and stretched it, massaging his inner walls. The blonde licked and bobbed up and down, slicking the cock in his mouth and making it easier to slide in and out. It was then that it started throb and moans from all three boys could be heard. It was wonderful music to all their ears. Soon enough, ribbons of white cum erupted in the blondes mouth. He happily swallowed it all down and sighed in joy. Not soon after, another moan came from his lips as his hole was repeatedly penetrated by a pink tongue. But then fingers replaced tongue and began to scissor him from inside. Naruto was in absolute paradise as Sasuke found his prostate and hit it once. Twice. Thrice. He had never been so happy or so aroused by anything in his entire life and he let it show with three consecutive moans/screams.

When Sasuke had dubbed his blonde stretched enough, he gave his hole one quick kiss before ordering him to stand up on the bed. Sasuke laid himself out on his back with his huge erection standing up in the air for all to see. Sai sat next to him, his own erection becoming painfully wet with pre-cum as he watched the Raven and the blonde get into their respective positions. "Alright, dobe. I want you to ride me, got it?" The Raven smirked as he watched his blonde nod and grabbed onto to Sai's now extended hand for support. He slowly lowered himself onto Sasuke's lap and let go of the artist's arm. Rising slowly, the blonde grabbed the Raven's cock and positioned it on his hole before slamming down with perfect precision. He let out a low moan and waited to become adjusted to the new (or not so new) feeling within him. Sasuke bent his head back and bit his lower lip from both the intense feeling of Naruto's tight heat around him and from restraint of pounding into the blonde. He knew how to do this. He knew he had to wait. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds passed by, the blonde finally nodded his head to Sasuke silently, telling him he was ready to begin.

Gradually, the blonde lifted himself off of Sasuke's warm cock until only the head was left inside before impaling himself again and this time striking his sweet spot dead on. A scream ran passed his lips as a felling like no other sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. "Oh god 'Suke…" Naruto moaned out. He rose again, repeating the process and hitting his prostate once more, resulting in another moan of intensity. Again the boy lifted, but before he could come down, Sasuke went up and struck him. Naruto made his signature moan as Sasuke thrust in him again. And again. And again. And again. The sound of skin slapping against skin and moans of ecstasy filled the room.

Eventually, Naruto began to make demands to his fucker, "Harder Sasuke! Deeper!" Sasuke sat up, placing the blonde in his lap, and he fucked him harder and deeper, fulfilling his requests. But then something wonderful happened. The neglected artist on the bed stepped off the bed and placed himself in front of the two other boys. He nodded at Sasuke, signaling him to spread Naruto's legs.

Sasuke nodded back quickly, still thrusting in and out of the blonde. "Naruto, -pant- spread your -pant- legs." The Raven grabbed Naruto's inner thighs and helped him open his legs wide, allowing even deeper access to his entrance. Naruto continued to moan as his prostate was abused and wasn't even aware that Sai was holding his throbbing, dripping cock until it was rubbed up against the artist's own member. A new sensation went into combination with the other as Naruto was pleasured from both ends.

"Ohhh! Sai- Nn! Sasuke!" The blonde then put his arms to use. He wrapped one arm around the raven's neck fucking him from behind, and another on the pale shoulder of the artist who was rubbing their erections together.

The sexy blonde was sure making and impression on both the artist and the Raven. They were both getting harder just looking at him, not to mention hearing him make all those wonderful sounds. But then things got even better. The blue eyed wonder decided to attack the mouth of the moaning artist and make him participate in an open mouthed French kiss. Sasuke, not soon to be outdone, attacked a particularly sensitive spot on Naruto's neck. Naruto kept moaning and screaming, even as he was kissing the artist.

Soon enough, it became that time. Sasuke's cock was throbbing harder with every thrust inside of his blonde and getting close to his climax. Wanting to release, he went faster, making the blonde cut short his make out session with Sai to let out a extremely loud moan. With the combination of three more thrust and a few seconds of continuous rubs to his member, Naruto came at the same time as Sai, letting jets of white spill out onto both of their chests. Not soon after, Sasuke released inside of him with a satisfying sigh. He stopped his licking and sucking of Naruto's neck and let the blonde fall into the arms of his other lover, Sai. The Raven slowly pulled out of him, letting a bit of cum run out of his ass. All three were panting and Naruto and Sai held a great blush on their cheeks. Sasuke looked them over with a smirk. "You were really -pant - good Naru-chan" he said.

Sai held him still and smiled. "Oh yes, very good indeed." He kissed the top of Naruto's head and pulled him up onto the bed. Sai licked up the cum on Naruto's chest before swiping the cum off of his own chest and downing it too.

Naruto simply nodded and smiled, unable to speak due to his panting. He lay there his chest heaving up and down. The other two boys watched him with lust filled eyes. "Ready for round two?" They spoke in unison.

Naruto looked up slightly and nodded, his now slightly soft member rising back to life.

The Raven smirked again and nodded. "Let's get to it then, but this time, Sai gets to fuck you, since how he brought you to me."

Sai grinned mischievously. "Oh thank you Uchiha."

And so began the second round of heated sex between the three.

There she is! Haha. Hope you liked. ^-^ Don't forget to comment. But go easy! This is my first lemon or Yaoi fic!


End file.
